Going Through Changes
by WILDNWET
Summary: Dominic Toretto left his home and family behind in LA. He started a whole new life, but as a drug addict. His addiction is becoming too much for him to handle. He makes the rash decision to return home to get help, but he has a daughter. How does the family react to the new Dom?
1. Chapter 1

SO I'm writing this new story! Here is chapter one, tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 1

_Dom's POV_

"Can you get her to stop crying?" I asked Rachel while I sat in a kitchen chair.

"Dammit Dom, I'm trying!" She yelled. I sighed and held my head, waiting for my headache to pass.

Two years. I've been gone for two long, dreadful years. And I haven't head a single word from any of them. Come to think of it, it is my fault things turned out the way they did. I was only 13 hours away from them, and none of them ever tried to get me, well I didn't tell them where I was.

New Mexico. That's where I am. All because I'm a fuckup.

I came home form Lompoc, and everyone wanted to be all lovey dovey shit. Well, I don't do that. I blew up at them a few times, and when it still happened, I couldn't take it. I took off, like I always do. Mia always wanted to have deep conversations, Letty wanted to cuddle, the guys wanted to always hang out.

I wanted to be alone. I was so used to it, after two years in jail it became a lifestyle. I made my way to New Mexico and started over. I got in with the wrong crowd at one of the races here and made some bad choices. That's how I met Rachel, at one of the races. She supplied the guys with the weed. She was cute, so I took my chances.

When I met Rachel, she had long light brown, slightly curly hair, and big blue eyes, full of life. She was thin, had nice long legs, and was evenly tanned. I was attracted to her, just like every other guy, or that's what I was told. In one year, she changed more than I did. Instead of _supplying _the drugs, she started _taking _the drugs. I won't lie; I tried it, and the feeling I got from it made me crave more.

And the sex was great. But being high and having sex, usually led to mistakes, which in our case it did. I got Rachel pregnant about a year ago, right when we both started using. Once she found out, she took off, saying she had to get clean to have the baby. She only returned a few months ago. She had a little girl, Savannah, she named her. Let's just say being a dad isn't one of my things.

In all honesty, I only got worse with drugs as she got clean. Savannah's now almost a year old. Rachel insisted on helping me get clean, but she fell back into the cycle herself. She forgot what she was missing out on. To say the truth, Rachel now looks like hell. From getting high and raising a child, it's definitely taking a toll on her. Now Rachel's hair is either always matted down, in knots, or sticking up everywhere. She gained some weight, her eyes are dull, and her personality went down the drain.

Not like I'm any better. I look old. Worn out. I constantly look tired, my eyes bloodshot, I'm paler, skinnier, look old. I'm a drug addict, that's why. And I don't like it.

Right now, we didn't have any money, Savannah was screaming, and we needed our fix. "She's hungry Dominic," Rachel said flatly.

"Alright? Nothing we can do about it." I shrugged. Rachel stood up holding a wailing Savannah and walked out the front door with her. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out," I muttered.

9 fucking months old. Rachel comes in here with a fucking 9-month-old and expects everything to be fine. Now, two months later, things still aren't going good.

_Rachel's POV_

I came back, two months ago, so Dominic could meet his daughter. I let when I was 4 months pregnant because I knew neither of us were ready to be parents. I found my mom and went home with her, in Arizona. Savannah was a crack-baby, but I sobered up. I was completely sober when she turned 6 months. I was _happy, _Savannah was _happy. _And that fucking man just never let my mind.

I don't know if you could say I 'loved' him, but I deeply cared for Dom. He was hot, no doubt, well when I met him at least. He never told me his whole story, only bits and pieces. I stayed with him because I knew with the drugs in my system, I'd be safe wit him. Only he started using, then I stayed with him because he had drugs. Then I got pregnant, and I left him.

When I returned, I expected him to be as clean as I was, and have his life on the right track. Only he wasn't, so I was determined to clean him up, so Savannah could have both her parents in her life. But after seeing him take them, the urge was too strong, and I couldn't fight it. So I gave in, and it was like old times. Then my life went back to how it was; only now my daughter was stuck in it.

I shook the thoughts from my head. It was freezing out today, my worn out sneakers walked along the small amount of snow on the ground. I zipped up Savannah's two-sizes too small jacket and kept walking. I turned down the familiar alley and knocked on the door to the small apartment. A scruffy looking guy answered. "Mark," I said.

"Rachel, good to see you," he smiled and stepped aside so I could come in.

_Dom's POV_

"I got them," Rachel yelled walking back into the apartment. I jumped up from my spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen by her. He placed Savannah on the ground and opened the brown bag. Rachel smiled up and me and I smiled back. We took out the contents, made ourselves comfortable in the kitchen, and started using.

An hour later, we were sitting in the living room on the couch, high off our asses. Savannah was in her small bedroom doing god-knows-what. I felt great, absolutely great. Spacey, calm, relaxed, it was the best feeling ever.

* * *

R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! The response has been amazing! Thanks for reading! I loved reading all your comments on Savannah and Rachel and Dom & Letty's relationship :)

* * *

Chapter 2

_Dom's POV_

It was three in the morning when I woke up. There was a loud thunderstorm outside and Savannah was screaming. "Rachel," I mumbled. She lay on her stomach with her arms hanging by her sides. "Rachel," I repeated. She was always the one to go get Savannah when she woke up during the night. She was knocked out; she did take a lot more than I did.

I clumsily walked down the hall to her bedroom. I opened the door and she sat in her crib crying. I walked over to her and stood above her crib. She has tears running down her face, and she reached up for me with her arms. Her tiny hands trying to grasp me, grunting in frustration when she couldn't reach me.

"Rachel!" I yelled again, she needed to come get her kid. But she still didn't wake up. I sighed and lifted her out of her crib. I realized in that moment, I never held Savannah. I've had her with me for about two months now, and the only time I held her was when I had to pick her up and give her a small smack.

No, we didn't abuse her, just when she was bad or did something bad, one small smack to the butt. And even then Rachel did it, I only smacked Savannah twice. I held a baby before, but that was _years _ago, and it was only for like a minute.

As soon as I picked her up and rested her head on my shoulder and relaxed. I looked down at her, she wasn't heavy at all, and she was very light. Using one hand, I held her, and my other hung by my side. What was I suppose to do now? I heard her take a deep breath and exhale. I rubbed small circles on her back and walked over to her window. It was still pouring, and the snow was now just puddles on the ground.

I don't know how long I stood there holding Savannah, but when I moved, she was asleep. Quietly, I walked over to her crib and went to place her inside. But when I did, I felt a tug at my neck. Her tiny hand had clutched onto my cross necklace.

Letty's cross necklace.

Gently, I removed the necklace from around my neck and let her hold onto it when she slept. Silently, I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. The feeling I got when I walked out, I felt it before. It was the feeling I got every time I thought of Mia. Vince. Jesse. Leon. Letty.

The feeling was love.

I felt something, for the first time in two months, towards Savannah.

I shook the thoughts away and walked back into the living room, where Rachel and I slept on the pullout couch. I plopped down next to the sleeping woman. When I looked at the clock, it read 5:10 am.

Two fucking hours. I was in that room holding her for two fucking hours. That was the longest I've ever spent with that little girl. And to be honest, it wasn't so bad. I was always told to never have kids because they destroy your life. Well, they way I look at it Savannah hasn't destroyed mine. Hell, I still do whatever the hell I want, for Christ's sake; I take drugs in front of the kid! Well now I was too awake to go back to sleep, so I just sat down, watching Rachel sleep.

"_Fuck you!" I yelled, slamming the front door to my house. Depressed? Lonely? Distant? Who are they to call me those things? I stomped down the steps and over to my car. I sat in the driver's seat and my engine roared to life. _

_I pulled my car out of the driveway and sped down the street. Not looking back._

I reflected back on the day I left. I hadn't really thought it through when I stormed out. I got angry, which seemed to happen a lot, and just left. I didn't realize what I had done until I was halfway to Mexico. It was too late to go back, and I realized I left my phone there. As soon as I got to New Mexico, I got a new phone, found this apartment, and let my life turn to hell. The only one to blame for all this we me.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep sometime around 6, when I woke up it was 8. I groaned as I saw Rachel in the kitchen, Savannah in her lap. Rachel smiled at me when I walked in, she was already using.

"Want some?" she asked. I looked at Savannah, she was watching with curiosity at what Rachel was doing. She shouldn't be seeing her mother do this. "Dom?" Rachel snapped me out of my thoughts.

"No," I stated simply. God but was I dying to have just one hit. "We need to change Rachel."

"What the hell do you mean _change?" _she asked, getting ready to snort whatever she had on the table.

"You did it when you were pregnant, and I want to do it too."

"You won't stay clean Dom, a tiger never changes his strips."

"God dammit Rachel," I said taking Savannah away from her. She had the kid in her lap while she snorted cocaine. I held Savannah at good arms distance and left her on the couch while I walked back in by Rachel. She looked like death right now.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked.

"You shouldn't be doing that by her."

"Dom, what the fuck has gotten into you?" she asked me.

I ran my hand down my face and sighed. "I told you already, I want to be clean. She needs stable parents. Those are the exact words you said when you came here with her."

"Dominic, it isn't that easy," she said, waving her hand around. I looked at the drugs, I wanted them so badly. _So badly. _

"I'm leaving. Or better yet, _you _leave. Go back with your mom or where ever the hell you went to get clean. Bring that kid with you too; I don't need you here tempting me with all this. I'm going out, when I get back, I expect you both to be gone," I said harshly as I stood up and walked out of the house. I walked down the stairs of the apartment complex and out into the parking lot. I walked out to my piece of shit car.

It was a Chevy Nova 2000. It _was _sort-of nice when I got it. But now it's just a piece of garbage. It's small, gray, beat-up, and rusty. The paint's chipping, and the performance is terrible. I sat in it and turned it on. It took a couple of tries, but finally the car started and I pulled out of the parking lot. I had to sell my Dodge Avenger when I got here because I needed the money for other things. My house, food, and drugs.

I drove and drove, not really knowing where to go. So I parked. Pulled my phone out. And dialed a number I hadn't dialed in two years. My house number. Someone answered on the third ring.

"You've reached the Toretto household, to talk to a hot girl press one, to talk to a racer, press two, to talk to an asshole named Vince, press three," someone laughed through the speaker, followed by shouting and laughs in the back. "Nah, I'm just kidding, who's this?" It was Leon on the other end.

I didn't know what to say, so I hung up. _What a coward, _I thought to myself. So I rang again.

"Hello?" a much calmer voice asked. _Mia, _I smiled to himself.

"Mi," I smiled.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" I could see her confusion on the other line.

"It's Dom." I heard a gasp and then nothing. "Hello?" I asked. Had we been disconnected?

"Dom?" she asked, I could hear the sobs in the back of her throat, and she was holding them in.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Hold on," she said, "Would you all shut up?" she yelled to the people in the background, I smiled.

_Mia's POV_

"It's Dom," his deep voice said on the other line. I held my breath; this was too good to be true. It couldn't be Dom on the other line; he had all though he was either in jail or dead. "Hello?" he asked.

"Dom?" I asked, tears threatening to spill at any moment.

"Yeah," he replied. I smiled at his voice. Leon and Vince were arguing in the living room over who got the last beer, while Letty and Jesse were laughing, playing the Play Station.

"Hold on," I out my hand over the speaker on the phone. "Would you all shut up?!" I yelled to all them. They lowered their voices but continued doing what they were doing.

"Dom, where are you?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. "Are you okay? Are you sick? Hurt? Do you need someone to come get you? _Oh God Dom, _are you in _jail?" _I asked horrified.

He laughed a little on the other line. "I wanna come home." That was all I needed to hear him say. I was going to make sure Dom came home, weather he came willingly or if we had to tie him up and drag him home.

* * *

7 reviews for the next chapter!

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for everyone reading this story !(: On my compter I have this story written up to chapter 8 so far, so review and the chapters will come faster :)

* * *

Chapter 3

_Mia's POV_

Dom and I talked for an hour. He told me _everything _that had happened to him when he left. Starting with leaving, and ending with he had a drug-addict living inside of him. I assured him that as soon as he was home I would help him clean up. I had cried at least twice as we talked, I felt terrible that we didn't go after him when he left. 

_"Fuck you!" Dom yelled, slamming the front door to the house. _

___I sat dumbstruck on the couch at the words Dom had just yelled to us. He never spoke to me like that._

_"He'll be back Mi, he just needs time," Vince rubbed my back._

Only, he didn't come back. He didn't come back for two long years. And I missed him more than anything in the whole world.

_Dom's POV_

I hung up with Mia. I was going home. As soon as possible, now that Rachel and Savannah would be leaving, I could leave too. Walking up the steps slowly, I got the key ready to unlock my door. Only, I didn't have to the door looked like it was busted open. I quickly ran inside, had someone broken into my house? They were cops. _Shit._

"Mr. Toretto, is it?" the balding officer asked. I nodded. "We got complaints of a crying child from a neighbor. Why was she left home alone?" 

"Her mother was here with her, when did they leave?" I asked. 

"We just got here, about 5 minutes ago, we knocked but there was no answer. When we heard the child crying, we got in. There's an officer examining the child now, there's no mother, or anyone else here for that matter," the cop explained. 

I walked pass him and into Savannah's room. A female officer was just placing her back inside her crib. "The child is fine, no signs of abuse, although, she's under-weight, could be a sign of neglect, or just the way the child is," the blonde said to the male cop. 

"Sir, you're the father?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright, well since everything seems fine, we'll leave you two alone. But by law, the child shouldn't be left alone, if we get another complaint about her being home alone, things won't turn out good."

"Alright, thanks," I said ushering them out. Where the fuck is Rachel? I took my phone out of my pocket and called her. She didn't answer. Savannah started crying yet again. "Fuuuuuucck," I dragged out the word as I walked into her room. She was sitting in her crib doing the same thing she did the other night, reaching out for someone to hold her. When I reached the crib, I couldn't stop staring. My cross necklace was around her neck. She must've put in on sometime when Rachel and I were both gone. I picked her up and it broke my heart, I heard her stomach growl. Trying to think, I couldn't remember the last time she ate. I know yesterday, Rachel said she was hungry, but we didn't have anything to give her.

I walked into the kitchen and sat her on the floor. Rummaging through the cabinets, I found some bread. It was all we had so I gave her a slice of bread. She quickly ate it and I gave her another. I made my way into the living room and something sitting on the couch caught my eye. It was a _note? _I picked it up and read it.

_Dominic,_

_When we met, I think we can both say we were attracted to each other. I found my other half, I loved you. But when I got pregnant, I was scared. I didn't know what to do, so I went back to Arizona, with my mother and sister. I tried cleaning up, I tried so hard. Savannah was born as a crack-baby, that's what everyone had called her. When she was 6 months, I was officially clean, and I wanted you to feel as strong and happy as I did. And I wanted Savannah to meet her father. _

_However, seeing all those drugs made the urge too strong. I wanted them, I needed them, so I used. And I couldn't stop, I fell right back into the damn well. Savannah wasn't my first priority anymore. There were days that I forgot we had a child to look after. _

_And you told me too leave. Well Dom, I did. I'm not sure why you wanted me to leave, I'm not sure what your plans were, but none of that matters anymore. I couldn't bring her back with me. So I left her home, so she could have you. I don't, I can't be a mother to that child. And Dom, I won't be coming back, do what you want with her, I think it'd be best if you could find someone to look after her. Please don't call me Dom, I need to erase you from my mind, I'll be changing my number. _

_Tell Savannah Rae Linchey I love her._

_From,_

_Rachel._

It was true, Rachel was gone. And she fucking left the kid with me! How was I supposed to go back to LA with this fucking kid?

_Mia's POV_

Dom told me he planned on coming home within the next few days and I still hadn't told anyone. Should I? What if Dom wanted it to be a surprise? I mean, I guess I could tell at least _one _person. Letty? Vince?

I was interrupted in my thoughts by Letty, "Hey, girl, we're going racing."

"Alright," I said smiling. She smiled before exiting my bedroom. I felt the bed dip next to me and I looked over. I smiled at the amazing man next to me.

"What ya thinking about?" Brian asked, kissing my cheek.

"Dom's coming home," I blurted out. His expression changed quickly.

"Dom? He's coming home? When?" Brian smiled.

"Sometime this week, he needs our help."

Brian smiled at me before kissing my lips. "Let's go racing baby," he took my hand and pulled me out of bed. I slipped my boots on and grabbed my coat following him down the stairs, where the team awaited.

"Let's go!" Leon howled. Everybody got into their cars and drove off to where they loved being. The races.

By now, Letty and Vince had one first place in their races and Brian came in second place by half a second. "It's okay baby," I comforted Brian, putting my hands on his cheeks and kissing him. He shrugged and leaned back against his car.

_Letty's POV_

Tonight we were racing.

I drove my car, Brian and Mia in his, Leon in his, and Jesse and Vince in Vince's car. We sped off to our destination and met up with our usual group. I got out of my car and re-tied my black boot.

"Hey lil' lady," Roman smiled his pearly whites to me.

"What's up man?" I asked. Roman was your typical flirt with anyone who made eye contact with him. We had met him last year when he beat me in a race. He instantly gained mine, and the teams, respect. Then we were introduced to him team, Tej, Han, Giselle, Leo, and Santos. They seemed decent, and both teams became one within a year. We were a family. The other team had heard of Dom, he was known as the King of the Streets after all. But Dom was long gone by the time they had arrived. Dom wasn't ever brought up.

Roman shrugged, "Just watching my boy race," he said nodding his head towards Tej. Tej smiled and nodded back, making his way over to us. I gave him a quick hug and he bragged about all the money he just made.

"What's good man?" Brian asked walking over towards us, Mia following behind holding his hand.

"Damn baby girl, you're still with this fool?" Roman joked, asking Mia.

She threw her head back in laughter, "Yeah, I think I'll keep him for a while longer," she patted Brian's chest. I looked around looking for everyone else. Before I knew it, we were all gathered together.

Roman, Tej, Brian, Mia, Giselle, Vince, Jesse, Han, Leon, Leo, Santos, and me. We all laughed, raced, and talked some more, before deciding to come back to the house. We all walked inside and grabbed a beer.

"Let's play never have I ever," Han suggested.

"What are we, 15?" Giselle laughed, drinking her beer.

"Well how do you play?" Mia asked.

"We get in a circle, and the first person says "I never…" and anyone that _has _done that has to take a shot," Brian explained. I laughed at Mia's innocence, she probably never got to play these high school drinking games with Dom over her shoulder every second.

"Let's do it," she grinned.

_General POV_

Everyone gathered in a circle around the living room floor with a corona in his or her hand. Han started, "I've never had sex in a car." Everybody looked around the room, Brian and Mia grinned at each other before taking a sip of their beers.

"When the hell did you two fuck in a car?" Vince asked.

Mia laughed, "That's personal. Oh _come on _Letty, you and Dom _never _did it in a car?"

"We had sex _on _a car," she shrugged.

Mia shuddered, "Thanks for that image," she said sarcastically.

Letty smirked, "Hey, you asked.

"Alright, Never have I ever cheated," Mia smiled to Brian. Tej, Roman, Vince, Leon, Leo, and Letty all tipped their heads back and took a shot.

"Wow," Giselle laughed shaking her head at all the cheaters in the room.

_Dom's POV_

I tried calling Rachel a bunch of times, but she didn't answer at all. I would try her family, but I don't know them or even have their number. What the hell was I supposed to do with this kid? I'm pretty sure that there are places to drop kids off, like churches, right? But I couldn't do that I don't have the heart. I would go home…and bring her with me. Should I? Mia doesn't know I have a kid, so I wouldn't have to explain to anyone where she is if I did leave her somewhere. Savannah was probably better off with a different family, that's for sure.

"Aah!" Savannah yelled from her spot in the living room. Hours, it's been hours since I had last taken any type of drug. I was going crazy. I had a terrible headache, I had the feeling I had to vomit, and I was cold. I needed them. Savannah was in the living room, I could do it, and I needed to do it.

But Rachel took them all from me. She took them for her fucking self. "Fuck!" I screamed as loud as I could while hitting the kitchen table. Savannah quickly stopped talking to herself and looked up at me, with terrified eyes. "Fucking shit!" I yelled again, knocking papers and some things off the table with my arm. I grabbed my coat and went to leave this house like I normally did when things got too intense. Just as I was walking out the door, I heard it.

"Da." I looked back into the living room, where a small girl was sitting with curious eyes. "Goin'?" she asked. I shut the door and turned to face her. She was so innocent for an 11 month old. She had no idea what was going on, what her parents were like, what her life was like. She was just a happy baby. I sat down next to her and she looked at me with her big eyes.

Savannah was beautiful, now that I took the time to look at her. Her hair was short, and very thin, just reaching the middle of the neck, and she had bangs. Her hair was a medium brown, with big brown eyes. She only had about four or five teeth, and her laugh was the best sound in the world. You'd never hear a laugh like Savannah's.

Maybe being a dad wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

9 Reviews for the next chapter :)

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that its been a long time! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

~Two Days Later~

_General POV_

Dom was ready go to. He was ready to go back home. He had two duffel bags, full of his clothes. And he had just taken some drugs, so he wouldn't have to while driving. He picked Savannah up and grabbed her small plastic bag with just a few changes of clothing in it. He decided that he wasn't going to bring her with him. Dom had gone to the local church yesterday, and found out that the old lady in the apartment next to him worked there. He told her about Savannah and how he couldn't care for her.

She had told him that he could drop Savannah off at her apartment building and she'd look after the young child. Their plan was to tell people that she was Savannah's Grandmother so that no problems would occur. Dom held Savannah in one arm and had her clothing in his other. He raised his hand to knock, but the door flew open.

"Hello sweetie," she smiled, putting her arms out to take Savannah. Savannah looked at Dom before she was passed off.

"Here's all her things," he said giving her the plastic bag.

"This is all her things?" she asked eyeing at the bag.

"Yeah," he answered sharply. "I guess this is goodbye kid," Dom said, putting his hand on Savannah's head and pet her like a dog. He gave a small smile and turned around to go back to his home. Savannah would be fine with Gertle, or Gertie whatever the hell that old lady's name is. She was around 55 years old; she would know how to raise Savannah properly.

Mia had told everyone about Dom returning yesterday. She waited last minute so it'd be more of a surprise. Some people seemed happy for his return, while others didn't. But none of that mattered, he was coming home and that's all that mattered.

Mia had everyone running around doing things to make sure the house looked perfect. Vince and Leon were outside picking up beer cans around the yard, Letty and Jesses were cleaning inside the house, Tej was doing laundry, and finally, she was cooking tonight's dinner. This was a big deal! It _had _to be perfect, Dom was finally coming home. After two and a half years.

Everything had to be perfect.

_Letty's POV_

I don't know why Mia was making such a big deal. I mean yeah, we all missed Dom, but we missed the _old _Dom. Apparently he was now some drug-addict. I definitely didn't want to see Dom this way, but he was coming some time today, and things _had to be perfect, _according to Mia.

"What're you smiling about?" I asked Jesse, as he was smiling while dusting.

"Because Dom's coming home. I missed him," he shrugged. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah well, that's his fault."

We both turned around when he heard the front door slam. My heart stopped, was it Dom? "Did someone order a sexy-ass black man!" Roman yelled walking into our house.

"No, I'm pretty sure that was the neighbors," I smirked to him.

"Very funny. Now where's this Dom that I hear is wonderful?" he asked.

"Shoes off! I don't need mud tracked into my house!" Mia pointed to his feet on her living room carpet.

"Yes ma'am," he said slipping his shoes off. Mia rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen to resume her cooking. "So, what you guys doing?" Roman asked.

"Damn!" he heard a voice say walking down the stairs. All our attention was on Tej, as he walked down the stairs holding something black in his hands. He whistled as he held up a black lace thong. _Those _were definitely not mine.

"Let me see those!" Roman ran over to Tej and grabbed them out of his hands.

"Hey!" Brian yelled walking threw the front door with groceries in his hands. "Those don't belong to you," he quickly walked over to Roman and Tej. He grabbed them out of their hands and grinned, "They're Mia's."

"You got a nice piece of ass!" they said in unison.

"Yes I do," Brian laughed and walked upstairs holding them in his hand.

"So now you do laundry? When did you become a housewife?"

"Shut up Rome," Tej rolled his eyes and walked back up the steps.

I laughed at their stupidity and finished vacuuming the living room floor.

_Dom's POV_

I was two hours from LA and I couldn't be happier. Well, I actually had mixed feelings. I haven't had a single thought about theses people in 2 years, and now I'm going back to them. Do the guys still live in the house? Did Mia have any kids? How did they all feel about me coming back? What if I was unwanted?

I glanced at my rearview mirror and hanging off it was my cross. I had taken it back from Savannah when I dropped her off at the neighbors. The car behind me honked on their horn when I slammed on my brakes. They zoomed past me when I pulled to the side of the road.

How was I supposed to leave Savannah behind?

_You never turn your back on family, Dominic… _

_General POV_

Dom's father had told him this many years ago. The same day Dom's uncle took all their money and left. Dom's dad wasn't mad at all, Dom was confused, shouldn't his father be mad?

"_You never turn your back on family Dominic, even when they do. We're all bonded by blood, Toretto's never leave each other behind."_

The wise words of Tony Toretto, Dom's father, rang through his ears. They just kept getting louder and louder and louder. He covered his ears and closed his eyes, this needed to stop. Suddenly, they did. He opened his eyes and slowly moved his hands away from his ears. When he turned to the passenger seat in his car, his father sat there. Dom was confused, his father had…died. What was he doing in his car?

"Go get her Dominic. She's a product of you, she needs her father around, just like you and Mia needed me," Tony's words were light, and calm.

"Dad?" Dom asked. "What're-"

"Stop and listen to me Dom. She needs you and you need her. She's the reason you'll be better, you can't leave a Toretto behind."

Dom wasn't sure if it was lack of drugs in his system or if it was true. But his father was sitting next to him. His hand on top of Dom's hand. Dom closed his eyes tight, and blinked rapidly, and then opened them.

Tony was gone.

Dom stepped on the gas and quickly turned his car around. Hell, if his father told him to do something, he would do it. He sped back the way he came. Back to New Mexico.

_Mia's POV_

Where the hell is Dom? _He told me _that he'd be here _today._ Well the day's almost over! Looking at the clock, I saw that it was already 7 o'clock. When would he be here? Oh god, what if he isn't coming anymore? Had Dom changed his mind? Was that why he isn't here?

I quickly picked up the phone and hit the buttons to dial him. No answer.

"Crap," I muttered to myself. My attention was quickly on the back door leading outside as it opened. My hopes were up when Han walked in.

"Hey Mi," he smiled walking over to me.

"Hey Han. Has anyone heard from Dom?"

He shook his head, "Not that I know of."

We continued our small talk as we walked outside to the backyard. Jesse and Giselle were in a deep conversation about cars vs. motorcycles, Brian, Tej, and Roman were drinking and talking, Vince and Leon weren't here yet.

"Mia!" Leo shouted, grabbing my attention. "There's a car that just parked out front mamí." I put my beer down and quickly made my way to the door to the house. I saw Brian and a few others following me.

"Stay, let me talk to him first," I told them. Turning back around, I thanked Leo and walked through the house to the front door. I opened it and I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. My stomach dropped, my eyes wide, my mouth dry.

_Dom's POV_

When I got back home, I went back into my apartment first. I hadn't locked the door like you're supposed to do when you move out. I ran to the table in the living room and opened the draw. I almost forgot it. The letter that Rachel wrote to us and left. I folded it up small and tucked it into my back pocket. Then I locked the door and went to the neighbors. Her doormat said _Welcome._ I knocked on the door and she answered quickly.

"Hello Dominic," she greeted me. "Come to say goodbye one last time?"

I ignored her and walked past her into her own house. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm bringing her with me."

"Are you sure?" there was doubt in her voice. "You're a recovering drug addict, been clean for a year, you could slip at any time." I lied to her. I told Gertie that I've been clean for a year. I didn't need cops getting involved, so I had to lie to her. "Dominic," she said sternly as I picked Savannah up. She was fast asleep on the couch, with a white and pink blanket draped over her. I lifted her sleeping body into my arms and walked over to where her clothes bag was.

"I don't have a carseat."

Gertie shook her head, "I'm not helping. I don't think it's wise that you take her with you Dominic. She'll be better off here."

"Listen, I don't give a fuck what you think. She's my kid. Screw you," I spat.

"Oh my!" she said horrified. "You need God in your life!"

"Screw him and you," I said turning around and walking away. I would just buckle her in with a seat belt.

"Stop. I have one." I stopped in my tracks at her words. "Come here boy." I followed her inside her house and she gave me the carseat. It was old and dusty. It must have belonged to one of her grandkids or her children when they were small. She showed me how to buckle her in and I carried the fucking thing all the way to my car. It was heavy.

Savannah slept for almost the whole drive. And woke up when we were an hour away from my old house. She had started whining and crying, but after a smack to her leg and some yelling, she got the message to be quiet loud and clear. She was quiet for the whole hour drive.

When I pulled up to the house, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to get back in the car and turn around. After a few minutes, I got the guts to get up out of the car. Opening the back door, I picked her up out of her carseat and she yawned. When I turned back around, Mia was standing on the porch like she'd seen a ghost.

_Mia's POV_

Dom had a daughter? How could that be? I wasn't able to move, my body felt paralyzed. He hadn't mentioned this on the phone, I would have remembered. It felt like we were having a staring match. Dom looked bad. _Really bad. _He had bags under both of his eyes. He looked really pale compared to his dark skin he had before he left. He was thin and looked weak. _Don't drop that baby_, my mind screamed. I saw him walking towards me and I jumped down off the porch. I had tears in my eyes. It was unbelievable that he was here.

I made it to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Using the arm that wasn't holding the baby, he wrapped it around my waist. I breathed in, looking for the Dom scent that I loved. He now smelled like he needed a shower, dusty, and just over all, really stinky. I pulled away and started up at him, tears threatening to spill at any second now.

"Who's this?" I asked, my voice coming out as a whisper.

"Savannah. I got stuck with her," Dom said, his deep voice still the same.

"Is she your…daughter?"

He nodded.

I smiled to the young child. "Hi." She smiled big and flung herself to me. Dom was just as surprised as I was. Acting on reflex, I quickly grabbed the small girl before she hit the ground. Dom looked at his daughter confused.

"She's never done that before. Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's fine," I laughed. A real laugh, one that I haven't laughed in long time. "Hello cutie ba tootie," I smiled at the little girl. She smiled back and wrapped her small hand around the necklace around my neck, with my name hanging at the bottom. She pulled lightly and looked up at me with questioning eyes. "We'll get you one," I promised her.

She was adorable.

"Who's here?" Dom asked, looking at the orange car that parked behind his.

I cleared my voice, "That's Vince, Leon is probably with him too." Dom smiled when the two boys stepped out of the car. Vince hooted and ran over to us, with a pack of beer in his hand.

"My boy is back!" he yelled, wrapping an arm around Dom's neck and pulling him close.

"Come on, I have a barbeque going on in the back, everyone's here already." I said and all three guys followed me to the back. I listened to the young girl in my arms babble as we walked.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
